Again
by Esparzak
Summary: When Vash meets another woman, can Meryl take it? Can Millie take Wolfwood's naughty antics? Please R & R!
1. Lost

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Trigun. But I wish I did own Vash( damn he's sexy). Anyways, just don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1: Lost  
  
Meryl Stryle sat unamused staring out the window in her bedroom. She had never felt so bored in her entire life. Ever since Millie had found Wolfwood, it seemed she just didn't have enough time for anything else. Although her and Wolfwood weren't exactly "together" yet, she still seemed to follow him every where he went. And poor Meryl was left home alone, staring out the window, or cleaning something uneccessary. And for some strange reason, Vash was never home lately either. He would leave early in the morning and come home late at night either wasted or too tired to say anything anyways. And for some odd reason, Meryl missed him the most. Even though he was the dumbest one out all of her friends, she still missed his goofy smile, and his terrible remarks. She blushed just thinking about him. But she knew she didn't like him that way.... or is it she wanted to think she didn't like him that way.  
Meryl shut her eyes tightly trying to get his image out of her head.* You hate him Meryl! What are you doing to yourself!* She tried to flood her head with lies, but it didn't seem to be working. Meryl shook her head violently and shakily sat up in her bed. She had to find something beter to do rather than mourn in her room all day. She sat nervously at the edge of her bed, and hoped for someone to come home, even Wolfwood is better then being alone. But of course, wherever he went, Millie followed. And anyways, She knew they weren't coming home.  
She knew the whole house was cleaned, so there seemed there was nothing else to do. Ever since she quit her job, she wish she hadn't, but she knew she needed a break from everything. But this "so called" break was the worst thing she ever encountered. And she thought letting Vash, Millie, and Wolfwood live in her house would chase the lonliness away, but it seemed it only got worse. At least they were paying her some rent though, that's better then nothing.  
Meryl glanced out the window once again. The suns were setting, and it was almost dark, and no sign of anyone. She thought of just going to bed right then, but decided not to, knowing she'd wake up early in the morining, still nothing to do.  
Suddenly she heard the front door squeak open. She jumped for joy as she quickly ran down the hallyway to see who was there. She smiled widely when she saw a glimpse of Vash's spiky blonde hair. She felt like running up to him and hugging him tightly, but of course, she didn't.  
" Oh, hey Meryl!" Vash said happily, as he shut the door behind him.  
He glanced at her and saw the lonliness in her eyes. He grew a slight frown on his face when he saw her.  
" What's wrong?" He asked.  
She wanted to tell him everything. How she felt lonely all the time, how she missed him at night, and most of all, how she felt about him. She smiled slightly and moved towards him.  
" N-nothin... really," She said lying to both herself and Vash.  
" Well, okay..." He said, not believing a word she said, " Well, I'm gonna take a shower."  
Meryl nodded her head quietly and watched Vash make his way towards the bathroom. She let him slip by her, again. He asked her what was wrong, and she didn't tell him. She never understood herself for doing the things she did, but she accepted it anyways.  
She plopped on the sofa in the living room, and sighed heavily. She felt lonely, again, even though Vash was finally home for once. She wished she would stop feeling sorry for herself, and actually do something about it, but she couldn't. She queitly made her way towards her bedroom to lay down, again. By now, the suns had set, and the whole house was getting dark. She flipped on the light and it almost blinded her, but she quickly recovered. She shut her bedroom door behind her, and let out another heavy sigh. *It never occurred to me that lonliness hurt so bad.* She sat down in the chair beside the window and burried her face in her hands. Suddenly the door flew open, and Millie and Wolfwood were standing there, making out, practically ripping each others clothes off.  
Meryl's face turned bright red, and she stumbled out of her chair in suprise.  
" Oh my god!!" Meryl yelled, stumbling to the ground.  
" Opps," That's all Millie could say.  
Meryl stumbled quickly out the door, and slammed it behind her.* Oh, god, what is happening here?* Meryl stood outside the door for a while, hoping Vash would come out of his bedroom. She dreaded the fact that she shared a room with Millie, and she wished she would have never saw that. Now where would she sleep? The sofa, maybe, definitely not Vash and Wolfwood's room. She felt tears welling in her eyes, everyone was gone....  
  
" Nicolas, please slow down a little," Millie exclaimed, pulling away from Wolfwood's face.  
" Why, baby?" He said giving her kisses down her neck. She giggled wildly at this action, but quickly pulled away again.  
" I think we hurt Meryl's feelings..." She said sadly.  
" Nah, we just startled her," Wolfwood mumbled, his face buried in Millie's skin. He didn't really care about anything she was saying. He was, um, busy.  
She pulled him closer and stared into his eyes. " Oh, I hope so," She said in an almost devilish voice.  
He smirked slightly, and kissed her, hard. She opened her mouth to let his tongue flood in. He played aroung with her tongue, almost like it was a game to him. Millie pulled away for a breath, and giggled. He pushed her down on the bed, and stradled his legs over her. Millie seemed almost startled when he did this. He reached down and cupped his hand to her face. She smiled and reached up to hold his hand. Suddendly he ripped her shirt open and dived down onto her giving her kisses across her chest. Millie's eyes widened and she started pushing him away.  
" What? What's wrong?" He asked, almost aggravated.  
Millie's face turned bright red, and she backed away from him. " W- well, I-I've never really...." Millie's voice trailed off.  
" Ohh, I get it," He said, smirking, " You've never done it, have you?" She nodded, and looked away. She felt a little embarassed for some reason.  
" Don't worry, baby, I'll go slow," He said pulling her closer.  
To her suprise she didn't back away, but instead, smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. He kissed her cheek softly, trying to reassure her. She bit her lip nervously, and crawled under the covers, trying to tease him. He laughed as he followed her, wrapping his arm around her tightly.  
" Nicolas?" Millie said, ruining the moment.  
" Yes, baby?" He said, kissing her neck softly.  
" Do you love me?" She said, turning his head so he was facing her.  
" I do," He said, lowering towards her face  
" No, say it...please," She said with a puppy dog face.  
He hesistated first, but then smiled," I love you Millie Thompson..."  
  
Meryl sadly made her pallet on the sofa. Thankfully, she was short enough that her legs didn't hang off the edge. She fluffed her pillow and layed down in her covers, pulling them tightly around her. It was early for her to be going to bed, but she didn't care, what else would she do? She heard some extremely terrible noises coming from her and Millie's bedroom. She shut her eyes tightly, and pushed the pillow to her ears, hoping to ward off the sounds. Unfortunately it didn't work, so she loosened her grip and tried to just simply ignore the noises. *Damn, this place is to small for shit like that!* Meryl complained, nothing else for her to do. She wondered if Vash was sleeping, and she tempted herself to go sleep in Wolfwood's bed, realizing how unbelieveably uncomfortable the sofa was. But she didn't want to pass that room, the noises would be so clear she'd have to scream. She decided maybe she would just run by the room, and quickly dart into Vash's room. She sat up, seriously considering her newly thought up plan.* But, what if I disturb him?* Before she knew it, her feet were moving quickly towards Vash's room. She reached his bedroom, and quickly slammed the door behind her, shutting her eyes tightly.  
" You hear it, too," Vash joked," and I thought he was bad with women."  
Vash's voice startled Meryl, and she jumped back a little.  
" Don't worry, I'm leaving if you want to sleep in my bed," Vash said, sitting up in his bed.  
" Leaving?" She wanted to add again to the end of her sentence.  
" Yeah, I got a date!" Vash said happily, " Man she's hot..."  
*Date?!* Meryl felt the anger buiding up inside her. This explains his dissappearences.  
" What's her name?" Meryl had no idea why she was supporting his answer..  
" Serena," He said, standing up.  
Meryl didn't say anything, she just stood in front of the door, staring. She clenched her fists.  
" Well, I better be going.... Like I said you can sleep in my bed if you want," Vash said winking. He was always being perverted.  
Meryl didn't say anything. Vash shrugged and left the room quietly. Meryl broke down, and fell to her knees, tear flowing down her cheeks. *Why do I care? He always has one-night stands like this! But, this almost feels different...* She didn't know what to do, she was so lost.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you liked it! Please Review! By the way... Do you think I should have finished the lemon between Millie and Wolfwood ( I was so tempted to). 


	2. Midnight Kissess

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Trigun. But I wish I did own Vash( damn he's sexy). Anyways, just don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 2: Midnight kisses  
  
Meryl awoke to the morning light shining brightly threw the cracks in the curtains. She blinked twice, trying to wake herself. She took in the sweet aroma of Vash as she buried her head in his pillow. Then she remembered last night, and wasn't so happy anymore. She quickly got out of his bed almost angry at Vash. But why was she mad? She felt teased, or maybe it was rejection. She had no idea what her heart felt anymore. She stood there for awhile, thinking about Vash. His goofy smile, and his stupid remarks, she loved those things a lot, but what she loved most was how innocent and perfect he can be when no one's looking. It seems like Vash likes the attention drawn to him, so he acts goofy and silly just to get more attention.  
Meryl felt her stomach growling fiercly at her. She remebered she had skipped supper last night, because there was no one there to share it with her. She slowly made her way towards the door, not wanting to leave the scent of Vash behind. She loved that scent. It was sweet, yet still manly and strong. It made her think of his smile, and how much really cared about people. He had such a big heart, unlike his brother Knives.  
As she made her way into the kitchen, she caught a glimpse of the box of donuts sitting on the counter. *They are Vash's favorite....* She Smiled at the thought of this. She noticed that box was full, never opened. She realized Vash musn't have been home last night, because he would have devoured them the second he saw them. She reached for the box to open it up, but was interupted by the sound of the front door swinging open.  
" Oh, Vash, you're so funny!" A woman, no, a young girl's voice called.  
Meryl stopped in her tracks and could only think of one explanation. * Serena...*. She clenched the donut box tightly, hoping they wouldn't see her standing there.  
" Meryl?" Vash asked, almost suprised. * Shit! He noticed me!*  
Waiting for Vash to happily introduce his new girlfriend, Meryl shut her eyes tightly. To her suprise, the young girl held out her hand to introduce herself. " I'm Serena," She said, smiling brightly, too brightly...  
" M-Meryl Stryle," She said, shaking Serena's hand. Meryl was suprised by her own action's.  
Meryl's eyes widened at the sight of the young girl, she had to be at most 18 years old, but she was really pretty... She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were constantly sparkling. She was tall, with really long legs. But there was something about her that almost seemed trashy, maybe it was her fake silicone boobs, or her tiny outfit that practically exposed everything. Whatever it was, Meryl didn't like her around Vash.  
" Hey! Those are mine!" Vash joked, snatching the donuts out of Meryl's hand. She barely acknowledged him, she was still glaring at Serena.  
" Uhh..." A sweat drop formed on Vash's head, " Let's go Serena."  
" Ooo, that sounds fun," She said, pretending he had just said something sexy.  
She watched the odd couple head towards Vash's bedroom. Or were they odd? For some reason, Meryl hated everything about Serena, her stupid smile, her annoying voice, and most of all, how much of an affect she had on Vash. He seemed so different, so much dumber. He was drinking and partying way too much lately, and now she knew why.  
She felt like crying then and there, who knew what they were doing in his bedroom. She cringed just thinking about it. She reached for a glass out of the cabinet, quickly filling it with cold water. She gulped the water quickly, letting half of the glass run down her face. Tears streamed down her face, but she wiped them away furiously. She hated this feeling. This is why she never got involved with guys in the first place. But it seemed that Vash was different, but it only seemed that way, it wasnt really that way.  
She slammed the glass on the counter, causing it to shatter in her hands. Trickles of blood ran down her hands and hit the wooden kitchen floor like rain drops. She sat there, bawling her eyes out. The salt of her tears hitting her wounds made them sting badly. But she couldn't feel the pain in her hand, only in her heart.  
" Meryl?" A very frightened voiced said to her.  
Meryl didn't even have to turn her head, she knew it was Millie, she could tell by the tone in her voice. Millie quickly made her way towards Meryl and threw her arms around her.  
" NO! Get Away!!!" Meryl furiously pushed Millie away, making her stumble to the ground. * Why am I doing this?* Meryl stared at Millie, truly horrified at what she had just done to her best friend. She tried to say sorry, but nothing would come out. Without anything else she could do, she ran, fast. She slammed the bathroom door behind her, and Millie cringed at the sound of her pain. Millie noticed the mess the glass had become. She wasn't exactly sure what happened, but she knew that Meryl was hurting inside. She saw the drips of blood on the kitchen floor and tears welled in her eyes *What's wrong with you Meryl?*  
  
Meryl turned the bath on to fill up. Letting the warm water run over her bloodied hand, she tightened her eyes, fighting the pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks and mixed in with the bloody bath water. She stripped her clothes off and let her foot step in the bath. She lowered herself carefully into the bathtub and layed her head on the edge of the tub. She felt a little more relaxed, but her muscles tightened when she saw the blood trails swirling around in the water. She looked at her injured hand closely. Luckily the cuts were small, but they were also very deep, this explained why it wouldn't stop bleeding. She reached over and turned the faucet off furiously, almost like she was taking her anger out on it. There was a slight knock on the outside of the bathroom door.  
" Meryl? You need to come out, I have to fix that cut," Millie demanded through the door.  
Meryl didn't answer. She glanced at her hand again, telling herself that it was fine, but she knew it wasn't.  
" Meryl?" It was Wolfwood's voice this time " I really have to pee, hurry up."  
Meryl smirked at his words, he was always being selfish. She couldn't believe a man like that could be a priest. She figured he should be praying or something.  
She heard a loud slap followed by a distinct " Ow". Millie was protecting her best friend, once again. She didn't understand why she acted so wrongly to Millie, but now she couldn't show her face to her, well not for a while at least.  
Meryl shut her eyes trying to escape from the real world. Tears were still streaming down her face, but she didn't acknowledge them anymore.  
  
Two and a half hours passed by, and Millie had finally given up. Meryl enjoyed the silence. She shivered as she felt the bath water growing colder. It felt like she had been in there for days, but she liked being alone for once. It's strange, one second she hated being lonely, and the next, lonliness felt like her only friend.  
Meryl plugged her ears as she heard the sounds starting up again. She knew it was Millie and Wolfwood, because no one could be as loud as they were. She didn't understand, Millie had turned from Virgin Mary to Pamela Anderson in just the matter of a day. She always knew Wolfwood was like Vash, always being perverted in one way or another. But this guy was different, he could fuck all day long if it was up to him, at least Vash had a little respect ( She can only dream).  
Knowing that the outside of the bathroom was finally clear for her to leave, she shakily highered herself out of the bathtub. Her legs were asleep and her skin was all prunned from staying in the tub to long. The cold air stung her wet, naked body as she reached for a towel. She quickly wrapped the towel around her, trying to embrace the warmth of the fuzzy towel. She dressed herself in her clothing from yesterday, which was somewhat dirty from when she she had slept in it the night before. But she couldn't go in her room, not while that was going on. She jiggled the doorknob quietly, still unaware of what could be standing ( or fucking!) outside. To her relief, nothing was there, except a few articles of Millie's clothing. She rolled her eyes at the thought of this.  
Even after everything that had happened this morning, she still hoped Vash would still be here. She tiptoed her way towards his bedroom. Nothing. He had left with that slut, leaving poor Meryl all alone. Her stomach growled viciously at her, and Meryl remembered she had forgotten to eat, again. She ran past her bedroom to try and drown out the sounds. As she made her way into the kitchen, she saw the donut box, sitting in the same spot as before, but only half full. She thought of Vash, devouring them in two seconds, and she laughed. She reached for the box and opened it, grabbing a donut. Meryl knew she didn't really like donuts, but she bit into the donut happily, thinking of Vash and his silly antics. This made her happy, and for once, as she thought of Vash, Serena didn't enter her mind once.  
  
Vash felt the whiskey taking over him as he downed another glass. It was near midnight, and she still hadn't showed up. Serena promised she'd meet him at the Saloon at eight, but there was still no sight of her. Vash was furious and hurt at the same time. He thought she really liked him.  
" Little tramp," Vash whispered under his breath as he slapped a twenty down in front of the bartender.  
Vash had got himself practically drunk just waiting for her, and he stumbled out of the Saloon accidentaly knocking over a few waitresses in the process. Lucky for him, Meryl's house was only a block away. He wasn't drunk yet, but he was close.  
As he made his way towards Meryl's house, he felt himself wanting something very badly, but he wasn't quite sure yet. He silently opened the front door and stumbled in. He felt hurt and stomped on by Serena, and that didn't happen to Vash very often when it came to girls. As he passed Meryl's bedroom door, it suddenly hit him, he wanted Meryl. He felt so utterly stupid for not noticing this before. All of this time, it was Meryl that he wanted, and nothing else.  
He quietly creeped her bedroom door open and let himself in. He glanced over at Millie, who was sleeping like a baby. He glanced over at Meryl and fixed his eyes on her while he tiptoed towards her. He lowered his face to hers and he could feel her breath on him. He quietly crawled in bed with her trying not to wake her. He stared deeply at her perfect face. He had never been this close to Meryl, but it made him feel good. He wrapped his arm tightly around her and kissed her neck softly. He slid the spaghetti-strap off her shoulder and kissed up and down her shoulder and neck. Sunddenly, Meryl opened her eyes wide. She glanced down and saw Vash lingering soft kisses on her collar bone. She could smell the alcohol in his breath. She shut her eyes tightly and held her breath, trying to pretend she was still asleep * Am I dreaming?*  
Vash kissed up her chin and towards her lips, but stopped and stared at her beautiful face for a few seconds. He lowered his face close to her and kissed her moist lips softly. He lingered his kiss there for a while, stroking her cheek sweetly. He backed away from her and quietly crawled out of bed, still staring at her. He shut the door quietly behind him. Meryl opened her eyes wide, and panted for a breath. She touched her lips. She could still feel Vash's sweet kisses all over her body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He, He ^_^, hope ya liked it! please review! Believe me, there is much more to come of this story! 


	3. Running Away

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Trigun. But I wish I did own Vash( damn he's sexy). Anyways, just don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 3: Running away  
  
Meryl had woke up early, still thinking about last night. She just didn't understand, was he drunk? She assumed that was it considering the way he reeked of alcohol. But if he was drunk, why was he so gentle. She was so confused.  
She hoped and prayed that Vash wasn't in the kitchen. She was so hungry and didn't feel like skipping another meal. She figured if he was, she could quickly grab a donut and run out of there as fast as she could. But she still wished he wasn't.  
Before she entered the kitchen, she peeked around the corner to see if he was there. And sure enough, there he sat sipping his cereal. *Damn!* She tried following her plan by quickly scurrying in the kitchen, but she was stopped by a familiar voice.  
" Meryl! There you are! Are you okay?! How's your hand?!" Millie blurted out, grabbing her friends hand and checking it closely.  
" Oh, uh, Millie, i-it's just fine," She said, remembering yesterday and feeling embarassed by her actions.  
" She hurt her hand?" Vash asked moving closer towards Meryl.  
He grabbed her hand and touched the cuts softly. Meryl's face turned bright red, as he examined her injured hand. She could smell his sweet, yet manly scent, and it made her melt. She rememered last night, again, and quickly pulled her hand away.  
" Oh, it's nothing just a broken glass," Meryl said, turning her face away.  
" Are you sure? It looked like it was infected?" Vash said, with concern in his voice.  
Meryl nodded at Vash, still not really looking into his face. She just couldn't it was too hard.  
Meryl turned and looked at Millie. She felt so bad. She never got to say sorry to her because she had gone to bed earlier than Millie.  
" Millie, I-I'm really sorry, about, yesterday..." Meryl trailed off, feeling embarassed.  
" It's okay, I know you were hurt, I can understand," Millie didn't ask why she was hurt, it's almost like she didn't want to know for some reason.  
" Hurt?" Vash was very confused.  
Meryl ignored him and went to sit down at the other side of the table, as far away from Vash as she could get. Millie placed a bowl and a box of cereal in front of Meryl, smiling at her brightly.  
" Sorry I couldn't cook something this morning, I'm going to meet with Nicolas," Millie said, blushing softly.  
" That's okay Millie, you go and have fun," Meryl lied, she wished Millie would stay and keep the akwardness away from her and Vash.  
Millie smiled, and she skipped out the front door, waving good-bye like a little child.  
Meryl gritted her teeth as she heard the front door shut. * Alone, with... Him* She tried to ignore Vash as best as she could, and poured some cereal for herself. But she kept glancing up to stare at him, wondering if he remembered anything about last night. Everytime she glanced up, he was staring at her deeply. She looked over the edge of the cereal box in front of her, blocking her view of Vash. She saw him staring at her, and she stared back at him.  
" Why are you staring at me?" Vash stopped staring at her and looked down at his bowl of cereal.  
" Why are you staring at me?" Meryl had no idea why she said that, it just kinda came out of her mouth, without any control.  
He smiled still staring at his cereal and toying with the last few pieces with his spoon. " It's not nice to stare," he joked.  
She blushed at those words, and she wasn't quite sure. She felt pissed at the same time. * How could someone so stupid be playing mind games with me?* She hated him, but at the same time she loved him. She felt very teased by him.  
" How's the girlfriend?" Meryl said dryly, trying to change the subject. She didn't understand, she hated that tramp, but yet, she still asks about her.  
Vash didn't answer her, he just smiled, knowing Meryl couldn't stand the bitch. He could feel Meryl's anger towards him.  
" Why do you hate her?" Vash said, glancing up at her.  
" I do not hate her!" Meryl yelled, storming out of the kitchen.  
That was one of the greatest thing about Meryl that Vash loved, her temper. The way her cheeks turned bright pink as she yelled, it was so cute. She tried to act so tough, but he truly knew how sweet she was inside. A part of Vash wanted to follow Meryl, and kiss her up and down her body, making sweet love to her. But he knew he couldn't, he had to meet Serena. He wasn't sure why he put the 'had' into it, he didn't have to do anything for her, but he did anyways.  
Vash slowly stood up, scotting the chair back behind him. He glanced up the hallway to Meryl's room, and smiled, knowing she was in there probably thinking about him, saying she hated him. He frowned as he made his way out the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
At the saloon, Serena waited impatiently, tapping her fake nails on the table she was seated at.  
" What the hell makes him think I have time to wait?!" She tried to mumble to herself, but everyone turned to stare at her, hearing every word she said. She glared at them evily. They all scattered away from her, acting innocent, even the bartender. She impatiently glanced at the clock, again, and let out a heavy sigh. She had only truly been there 5 minutes, but she was such an impatient person, it didn't matter to her.  
She glanced over at the entrance, and saw Vash entering, " What the hell took you so long?!" She yelled at him.  
* What took me so long?!* He narrowed his eyes at her, remembering last night. He ignored her comment and walked over to the table she was sitting at and sat down.  
" Where were you last night?" Vash asked, staring out the window.  
" Oh, I was tired from school..." She said, only thinking of herself.  
* Tired, from... school?!* He felt anger rising. He usually didn't get angry unless people were killing innocent lives.  
" I'm ready..." She said licking her lips, and massaging her hand up Vash's leg.  
He stared at her, knowing exactly what she meant, but he just wasn't up for it. He didn't feel like doing anything right now. He turned away, ignoring her.  
" I don't know, I'm kinda, well, tired," He said, mocking her.  
She glared evily at him, " Well fine then, just leave." She tried to tell him, but he was way ahead of her, already making his way out the door.  
" Fuck you too!!!!" She yelled, everyone turned and stared at her wide eyed.  
She glanced her eyes around the room, and set her eyes on the young bartender, " I've got some one else in mind..."  
  
Vash walked sadly down the street, kicking the dust as he dragged his feet. He didn't understand what he saw in her, maybe it was all lust. She had played games with his mind. He didn't care anymore she was part of the past now. He felt like shit, all he wanted do was lay his head down and take a nap, escaping from the world.  
He slowly swung the front door to Meryl's house open and stepped in, letting out a sigh. He glanced down at the sofa and saw Meryl laying peacefully on the couch. He smiled and moved towards her, knelling down next to her.  
" Hey..." He said, waking her up.  
Meryl opened her eyes slowly. Everything seemed blurry at first but then she refocused, realzing Vash's bright green eyes were staring at her. She jumped back a little, and blushed slightly.  
" V-Vash?" She stuttered.  
He smiled at her widely. " Hey, watcha doin?" He said, still kneeling down, his face only inches away from Meryl's.  
" H-huh?" She was still really confused.  
He chuckled at the confused look on Meryl's face. " Nevermind..." He joked.  
She sat up quickly, remembering last night. Her face turned bright red and she turned away, trying to hide it. Vash stood up, still smiling at her. She was extremely confused, and started wondering what he did to her while she was asleep.  
" How long have you been here," She practically yelled at him.  
He looked at her confused. " Like a minute," He said," why?"  
" O-oh, nothing, nevermind.." She felt relieved, knowing he couldn't have done that much to her in the minute he was here. She sat on the edge of the couch nervously hoping he would go away. She didn't know why she didn't want him around, she had longed for his company so long. Vash sat down next her. He was so close to her, and she could smell his scent again. A faint blush stained her cheeks, and she tried hard to hide it from him. There was a moment of silence between them, and Meryl cleared her throat, trying to break the dead silence.  
To her suprise, Vash grabbed her hand, and smiled. She gasped slightly, but then relaxed, realizing that he was examining her injured hand.  
" You need to bandage this up," He said, pulling her off the couch.  
" U-uh..." She said speechless, searching for words to say.  
He pulled her down the hallway and into the bathroom. He let go of her hand so he could search the medicine cabinet for the right bandages.  
" Are you gonna tell me what happened?" He said grabbing her hand again to pour peroxide over it.  
She gritted her teeth at the pain, and shut her eyes tightly. " W- well, It wasn't really a good day for me," She lied, and Vash knew it.  
" So you took it out on the glass?" He joked, pulling her hand close to his face. He blew softly on the cuts, trying to ease the pain. It tickled her, and she couldn't help but smile. He wrapped the bandages around her hand, slowly, as if he was trying to slow down time.  
" It was starting to get infected, you should have fixed it when it happened," Vash said, finally letting go of her hand. She stared at him and smiled sweetly. * How could some one so dumb be so sweet at times?*  
" T-thank you..." She whispered softly.  
" Anytime," He said, putting the medical items away.  
" D-do you want some tea," She said, trying to change the subject.  
He paused, and then smiled, " Sure, that'd be great."  
She quickly hustled into the kitchen, trying to leave the akwardness between her and Vash behind. She quickly filled the tea pot with water, and spilled a little bit of it, carelessly. She felt so nervous, but why? She felt Vash moving close to her, and she froze.  
" What's wrong?" He whispered into her ear.  
She quickly shot her head around, and scooted backwards away from him. " E-everythings fine," She shot back quickly, moving away from Vash.  
He didn't say anything, he knew she was lying. That's one thing Meryl just couldn't do, lie. Everytime she tried, she blushed or shifted her body uncomfortably, and it was so obvious.  
She sat down at the table nervously, and turned her blushing face away from Vash. He sat down next to her and smiled. No matter what she did, she just couldn't run away from him, he was always there, smiling that goofy smile. But she didn't understand herself, she wanted him near her before, but now, all she wanted to do was escape from him.  
Vash leaned in towards her face slowly, but there was a slight knock on the door, and Meryl jumped up as fast as she could. She wanted to hug whoever was at the door just because they had saved her from Vash. She quickly ran to the door, and opened it a crack, so she could see who was there. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Serena.  
" I need to talk to Vash," She demanded.  
" He's not here," She lied, then slammed the door in Serena's face. *That stupid tramp! Get out of my life!* She sighed angrily, and made her way towards Vash. She sat down next to him and crossed her arms, aggravated.  
" Who was that?" He asked, noticing how pissed she was.  
She glared at him, not saying a word. Vash couldn't help but laugh at her, she looked so cute when she was mad.  
" Why are you laughing?!" She yelled at him.  
" N-nothing," He said, trying to hold back his laughter.  
" What do you see in her?!" She yelled, but then covered her mouth realizing what she said.  
Vash knew she was talking about Serena, and he figured she was probably the one at the door, considering how pissed she looked.  
" Well, nothing.... now," He said, trailing off.  
" What?" Meryl asked confused.  
" Nothing, nevermind..."  
" Where's my tea?" He said, changing the subject  
Meryl jumped up, realizing she had left the water boiling over.  
" Shit!" She cursed, quickly trying to take the tea pot off the stove. She cringed as she felt the hot water pouring over her newly bandaged hand. " Ow!!" She shook her hand, trying to ward off the pain. She dropped the teapot on the counter and grasped her hand tightly.  
" Meryl!" Vash said, running towards her, almost laughing. He grabbed her hand, and turned the faucet on. Her put her hand under the cool water, and let the water run over the burns.  
" Are you okay?" He said, letting out a chuckle.  
" I'm a moron..." She hissed to herself.  
" No, you're not," He said, reassuring her, " You're pretty and smart, and you know it."  
Meryl widened her eyes at Vash, her face turning a crimson shade. He smiled at her sweetly. He turned the faucet off, still holding her hand.  
" Is it better now?" He asked her, weaving his fingers in hers.  
She stared at him, searching for words to say.  
" You want me to kiss it and make it all better?" He joked, moving her hand closely to his face. He kissed her hand softly, and Meryl could feel her heart jumping inside her.  
She didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could think of, " E-excuse me.." She darted down the hallway and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She felt herself running away from him, again.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow! Hope you liked it! I know, I know, it can be kinda cheesy sometimes, and I this chapter seemed to turn out a little choppy, but just bear with me, I know you'll like the ending! ( Hopefully....) Anyways, please review! 


	4. Lust and Love

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Trigun. But I wish I did own Vash( damn he's sexy). Anyways, just don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 4: Lust and Love  
  
Meryl sat in her room and downed the whiskey bottle like it was nothing, but she knew it was the nastiest thing she had ever tasted. Meryl didn't get drunk very often, and she actually hated the thought of it, but nothing could stop her, not now. She had been in her room for a few hours, still hiding from Vash. But why was she hiding? He wanted her love, and she knew she wanted to give it to him, but she just kept running.  
She stared blanky out the window, wondering if Vash was still standing there in the kitchen, hurt by her reactions. She knew she had hurt his feelings, because she saw the look on his face, it was sad and she could see the rejection. She loved everything about Vash but she just couldn't give herself to him, she felt scared, and she didn't know why.  
She took another chug of the whiskey, and she could feel her body slipping away. Her vision was blurry, and her head ached. She shut her eyes, trying to slip away from reality slowly. *What is my problem?!*  
  
Millie stared deeply at her lover as she nestled her head on his chest. They had been at park all day, having a picnic together. It was definitely Millie's idea, she loved picnics ( not to mention food). And Wolfwood? He really wasn't much into romantic stuff like that, but he put up with it easily.  
Wolfwood pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, and placed it in his mouth. Millie quickly snatched it out of his mouth and glared at him.  
" I'm not gonna tell you again," She teased, waving the cigarette in the air sternly.  
Wolfwood smirked and played along. " Oh yeah? Or what?" He teased back, kissing down her collarbone eagerly.  
" Nicolas! We're in public!" She said, suprised by his action.  
" I want you...." He whispered longily in her ear.  
" Yeah, well, you already had me this morning, twice, to be exact," She told him, pushing away from him, " and besides, people can see us!"  
" No one's looking," He mumbled, still buried in Millie's neck.  
" Not right now, not when we're here," She sat up and faced him, placing the cigarette back in his pocket.  
He sighed angrily and rolled his eyes, " Well where then?" He asked aggravated.  
" Just where people can't see us..." She replied.  
" Well there's no one here," He said, laying her back down and resuming his kisses down her neck  
" I don't care!" She yelled pushing him off of her.  
" Damn...." He said backing away.  
Millie felt bad for yelling at him, and she grabbed his hand, trying to reassure him. " I promise, when we get home," She said kissing his lips softly.  
" Well then let's go home, I can't wait any longer..." He whispered, smirking his devilish smile.  
Millie rolled her eyes and started gathering all their things together, tossing it in the picnic basket. * Is that all this man thinks about?*  
  
Meryl felt herself becoming more and more drunk. She stood up shakily. She felt dizzy and sick, she needed someone's help. She tried to reach for the doorknob, but stumbled painfully on the ground, bruising her knees on the hard wooden floor. Tears were flooding out of her eyes, and she wished some one was there to comfort her. For most people, getting drunk was fun and enetertaining, but it seemed Meryl's depression worsened.  
" Somebody, please!" She called out, even though she knew that everyone was probably gone. She pulled herself into a ball and let the tears flow out of her eyes.She heard the door fling open, but she ignored it, thinking it was only her imagination.  
" Meryl? What's wrong?" Vash said to her, with concern in his voice. He kneeled down next to her and he could smell the alcohol.  
She ignored him, thinking it was still her imagination. She looked up anyways, and saw nothing but a blurry vision.  
" Oh, hey, I'm doing fine here, you can leave if you want Mr.," Her words were slurred and Vash could tell she was past drunk. She tried to sit up, but she stumbled and fell into Vash's arms. Tears were still flooding out of her eyes.  
" I love him! Why can't I just face it!" She poured her heart out to the man, not knowing it was Vash.  
" He wants me, and I want him, but I keep running away, just like that!" She laughed at her words like a little chlid.  
Vash held her tighter, listening to everything she was saying. " Who?" He asked her, even though he knew who she was talking about.  
" You know what, I don't even know anymore! Can you believe that?" She said, laughing and squirming around, like any drunk person would. She suddenly stopped and held still, sobbing into Vash's chest. And before he knew it, Meryl had passed out in his arms, tears still staining her cheeks. Vash felt terrible, letting her fall into this condition. But was he at fault? It didn't matter if he was or wasn't, what mattered was that he was there now, holding her tightly in his arms.  
  
Millie happily swung the front door of Meryl's home open, glad she was finally home. She set the picnic basket on the kitchen table and peeked around the corner at Wolfwood sitting on the sofa, grinning at her with a sexy smile.  
Knowing what he wanted, Millie sighed heavily. " I don't know, honey, not right now," She told him, shaking her head.  
" You promised," He said, disagreeing with her.  
" But," She said, searching for an excuse.  
Wolfwood didn't say anything, he just frowned. Seeing his sadness, Millie walked over and sat in his lap. Before she could say anything, Wolfwood started ripping her clothes off.  
" Wait, I never said-" Millie stopped herself, knowing that whatever she said wouldn't matter anyways. Wolfwood grinned and layed her down on the couch kissing her lips, viciously. He ripped her shirt open and kissed her breasts, leaving a trail of his warmth.  
" Can we ever go slowly?" Millie demanded, pushing him off a little.  
  
" Fine..." He said, aggravated by her interruptions.  
She reached up and put her arms around his neck pulling him close to kiss him. Millie felt his tongue on her bottom lip, so she opened her mouth slightly, just enough for his tongue to slip through. He batted at her tongue fiercely, and Millie backed off a little.  
" Slower..." She whispered, running her fingers through his hair. Wolfwood was getting tired of her demands, but he did what she said anyways.  
He kissed her forehead softly, and trailed more kisses down her face, stopping at her lips.  
" More?" He asked, almost in a sarcastic tone.  
Millie nodded and shut her eyes. Wolfwood lifted her up to slowly take her shirt off. He kissed along her collar bone and down her chest. He unhooked her bra and grabbed her breasts tightly.  
" Ow! Stop it, that hurts!" She yelled, pushing Wolfwood on the other side of the sofa.  
" What now?!" He yelled back, getting extremely aggravated.  
Tears welled in Millie's eyes when she heard the anger in his voice, " Sometimes, all I feel like is an object of lust to you."  
" Yeah, well, maybe you are sometimes," Wolfwood said dryly, not really meaning it.  
" Is that so?" She said, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
Wolfwood saw her tears and felt bad for what he said. " No, baby, I didn't really mean it," He reached for her, but Millie dodged him and grabbed her shirt and bra from the floor.  
" Leave me alone!!" She yelled, and darted down the hallway and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
* Oh, shit,* Wolfwood shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, feeling extremely guilty. He buried his face in his hands, and shook his head violently. * What in the hell is my problem?!*  
  
Meryl opened her eyes slowly. She had no idea where she was. She looked up and saw Vash's bright green eyes staring at her deeply. She blinked twice, thinking that she was dreaming.  
" Meryl?" He said, shaking her slightly to wake her.  
" V-Vash?" She stuttered, finally realizing she wasn't dreaming.  
Meryl sat up and cringed at the pain in her knees. Vash finally let go of her after holding her for a few hours.  
" What happened?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.  
" U-uh, well..." Vash searched for something to tell her. Meryl glanced over and saw the whiskey bottles and her memory flodded back to her. She remembered what she had done to Vash earlier that morning.  
" You aren't mad at me?" She asked him, very confused.  
" Mad? Why would I be mad?" He laughed at her remark.  
" W-well, for running out on you this morning..." She trailed off.  
" Meryl, why would I care? You still mean a lot to me, even if you do get scared every once in a while," Vash said, laughing.  
" Scared? I wasn't scared!" She said, with a stern tone in her voice.  
He smiled at her, and laughed a little." What about now," He said, moving towards her face and pressing his lips on hers.  
Meryl froze. Vash was kissing her, and despite her headache from the hangover, she felt the greatest she ever did in her life. Meryl felt Vash's tongue toying with hers and she giggled. She didn't have much experience kissing guys, but he was the best ever. He tasted just like his scent, sweet, yet still manly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Finally, they pulled back gasping for breath. Meryl smiled at him, brushing her finger on his cheek tenderly. Vash stood up quickly and smiled at her. " You should get some rest, hangover's can be a bitch." Vash joked.  
" But.." Meryl reached for Vash, but he was already making his way out the door, and closing it solemnly behind him.  
An angry look started to takeover Meryl's face. She felted teased by him again. She was finally ready to love him, and he... leaves?! Meryl sat on the cold wooden floor and stared at her bedroom door, hoping Vash would return. But nothing was there, just the dead silence accompanying her.  
  
Wolfwood stood outside of the bathroom door, and knocked on it gently. " Babe? Are you there?" He didn't understand why he asked her such a stupid question, he knew she was there.  
" I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean it..." He pressed his ear against the door, hoping he could hear a faint response from her, but there was nothing but silence. Wolfwood started to get impatient and angry as he knocked on the door again, a little rougher then the first time.  
" I'm gonna come in if you don't answer me!" He yelled, not sounding one bit like he cared. But Wolfwood was like that, always impatient and short-tempered.  
He jiggled on the door knob and slowly swung it opened. He glanced around the room, hoping to find a crying damsel, but to his suprise, there was nothing there. He searched behind the shower curtain, still nothing. A look of fear and worry struck his face, as he glanced at the window, noticing it was open. *Oh, Fuck!* He quickly ran to the window, and searched as far as his eyes could see, but there was nothing but a cloud of dust swirling in the wind.  
" MILLIE!" His voice sounded worried and deeply concerned.  
Tears started rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably. He slammed his fist on the window-sil violently.  
" Where are you?!"  
  
Vash sat on the edge of his bed, his mind still lost in the thought of Meryl. He suddendly wished he hadn't left her in her bedroom, lonely and scared. He wondered if she meant what she said about loving him and wanting him. He knew he wanted her, but what if she didn't really want him? He stripped himself of his crimson coat, leaving him in his black undershirt and slacks. It was mid-day by now, and he could hear the children playing outside happily. He shut his eyes and thought of Meryl, again. Why had she tried to resolve her problems with alcohol? It just wasn't like her. But then, he thought of Serena, and frowned. * What a bitch* He knew he had to tell her to get lost or she'd never get the point, but not right now, he was too busy losing his thoughts in Meryl.  
Suddenly there was a faint knock on the door. Vash's heart lifted, hoping and praying it was Meryl.  
" Come in!"  
The door swung open slowly, and there stood Wolfwood, looking flustered and heartbroken. He stood in the door way for a while, staring at the ground, the shadows hiding his tear strained cheeks.  
" She's gone..." He finally mumbled.  
" What?" Vash was very confused.  
" I wanted to love her and she's left, because of me." Wolfwood's voice broke up as he spoke.  
" Who? What are you talking about?" Vash asked, shaking his head.  
" Millie is gone!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope ya liked it! As you can see, I'm finally bringing Wolfwood and Meryl into this story, but it's definitely not the end of Vash and Meryl, if a ya know what I mean ~_^. Lol, just review this piece of shit.... 


	5. True Confessions

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Trigun. But I wish I did own Vash( damn he's sexy). Anyways, just don't sue me.  
  
~Wow ppl's! Thanx for all the reviews! Well, I mean, there aren't 'that' many, but it's enough for me. You've encouraged me to make this story a lot longer and a lot more suspenseful, but of course, to your likening. I mean if you don't like it, you can tell me, I don't mind. Thanx and enjoy your reading!~  
  
Chapter 5: True Confessions  
  
Meryl stood in the bathroom, gripping the sides of the sink tightly. Her headache was getting worse and worse by the minute. She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head violently, trying to ignore the pain, but it just kept getting worse. She stared at her ghost-like appearence in the mirror, and tried to tell herself that everything was okay. She quickly reached in the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills. Her hands shook as she tried to pry the bottle open. She nervously piled a few pills in the palm of her hand, dropping a few on the ground. She shoved the pills in her mouth and swallowed them whole, her body still shaking. She stumbled on the ground and pulled herself in a ball, burying her head in her knees. *Why? Why can't I face him?*  
  
" Well, I'm sure she can handle herself," Vash laughed," Haven't you seen her punch?"  
Wolfwood had totally forgotten about the tough side of Millie, he was to caught up in the fact that he hurt her feelings.  
" W-well, I'd better search for her anyways," Wolfwood said, calmly wiping tears from his face. He felt like such a fool for acting so wrongly, he let his dick guide him, once again.  
" Well, I better get going," Wolfwood said, turning to leave, " And don't let the small one worry, I'll bring Millie back."  
Vash watched his friend leave the room, shutting the door behind him. He knew he was talking about Meryl, but he never understood why he called her that. He shrugged and laid his head back down on his bed. He was just about to drift off to sleep, when he heard a faint sound of crying. He anxiously sat up and pressed his ear against the wall, hoping he could hear it clearer. *Meryl?* He quickly stood up and stumbled towards his bedroom door. He swiftly swung it open and ran down the hallway towards Meryl's room.  
" Mer-" He stopped himself noticing there was nothing there, but the sound of crying in the next room. He ran towards the bathroom, and slowly opened the door, peeking his head in.  
" Meryl!" He ran towards her and threw his arms around her. " What are you doing?"  
He glanced on the ground and saw the pills scattered aimlessly on the floor. His eyes widened and and he shook her lightly.  
" Meryl! Answer me!"  
" V-Vash," She finally choked up after a few sobs." I-Im sorry..."  
" For what?"  
She looked up into his eyes with a scared look on her face. " I c- can't love you, it wouldn't be fair..."  
He didn't say anything, he just stared back at her. She burried her face in his chest, trying to hide herself from him. " You're Vash the Stampede, a-and.... I'm just an insurance girl."  
" Is that what you think of me? Just a wanted outlaw?" His voice broke up as he spoke.  
" N-no," She told him, trying to reassure him, " b-but I just can't love you."  
Why was she saying this, she knew she loved him. She wanted to love him as long as she lived. Suddendly it hit her, as long as 'she' lived.... She knew Vash would live forever, and she would grow old and die, leaving him alone and heartbroken.  
" Vash, I will die someday," She broke away from his grip, " I don't want to hurt you."  
" Meryl, it doesn't matter, just as long as we love each other," Vash said, reaching for her.  
" No! It's not like that! Not at all!" She shakily stood up and made her way towards the door.  
" Meryl, I love you." Meryl froze at his words. * He loves me? But wait, it can't work, not this way!* She quickly swung the door open and slammed it behind her, not looking back once.  
Vash stared at the ground, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. *Why?*  
  
The suns were already setting, and Vash had been at the saloon all day. He couldn't stop thinking about what Meryl said. Why couldn't she love him? Why was she so afraid of their future together? He was chugging the Vodka freely by now, and he was already down to half a bottle. He was definitely past drunk by now. His visions were blurry and wasn't quite sure what he was even thinking about anymore.  
Serena walked in the saloon and spotted Vash in the corner of the room, talking to the plant next to him. He was definitely drunk, and now she had the advantage.  
" Oh, Vash, how are you," She ran towards him, grinning that evil smile.  
" Ooo, Bob says hi!" He said laughing, refering to the plant next to him.  
" Does he?" She played along, sitting down next to him.  
" What do ya want lady?" He asked her, moving closer to her face. She smiled evily at him. " You know what I want," She whispered in his ear.  
" I'm not so sure.... But I can fuck you if you want!" He was laughing and squirming around. He had no idea what he was doing or even saying.  
She licked her lips and smiled at him. " How did you know?" She pulled him out of his chair. She knew she had to take him to his place, and show that bitch Meryl a piece of her mind. She felt Vash feeling up her thighs and towards her breasts.  
" Oh, hold on baby were almost there," She smiled at him, pulling him even faster out of the saloon.  
* This is soo perfect...* She dragged him down the street, towards Vash's house.  
" Slow down a little baby, I'm getting tired," He laughed and tried to squirm out of her grasp.  
" Oh, but we're here!" She said, swinging the front door open and pushing him inside. She slammed the door behind her and pushed Vash onto the sofa.  
" Fuck me, baby! Fuck me!" She yelled, throwing her shirt on the floor.  
" Aren't we fiesty?" He pulled her onto him and licked across her breast. Serena grinned even more evily then the first time, as she threw Vash's shirt off. She noticed the scars all over his body, but she didn't care how gross they were, she needed revenge on him.  
Vash looked over Serena's shoulder, and there she was, her face was more than sad. Suddendly, all of his thoughts came to him.  
" Meryl, no!" He yelled, pushing Serena onto the floor. But it was to late, she was already running down the hallway, tears flooding her eyes.  
" What the fuck?!" Serena yelled at him. But then she smiled when she heard Meryl's bedroom door slam shut.  
" Guess it's just you and me," She said, pulling herself back onto Vash. But he didn't say anything, he just let the tears fall.  
" Oh, don't cry over it you baby," Serena laughed, " You've still got me."  
Vash's face filled with anger." You fucking bitch..." He mumbled under his breath.  
" Oh, what's that? Did you say something?" She laughed, knowing exactly what he said.  
He pushed her onto the floor, again." Get the fuck away from me!"  
" You're such a fucking baby! You get to have free fuck and you tell me to get away?"  
" I wouldn't fuck you if the whole world depended on it!" He grasped her arm tightly, and threw her out the door, slamming it in her face. He threw himself on the sofa and let the tears stream down his cheeks. * No, Meryl, why?*  
  
Meryl sat on her bed, furiously wiping the tears away. She really hated that bitch now, but she hated Vash even more. *Why would he lie to me like that? He said he loved me!* She didn't know what to do, she had no one to turn to. She layed her head down and sobbed even harder.  
" It's all my fault," She mumbled to herself. She didn't know why she was blaming herself, again. He was the one fucking the whore, not her.  
  
Vash was long passed out by now, but he still kept thinking of Meryl, even in his dreams. He couldn't believe the things he did to her, he put her through so much pain and suffering. But then he remembered what she said. 'I just can't love him' Her words still played over and over in his mind. They weren't together or anything so why did he feel so bad? He told her he loved her, and she declined, yet why did he feel so guilty. It's not like it was his fault... He was drunk and she had taken advantage of him....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All right, I know it's extremely short, and Millie and Wolfwood aren't really in this chapter, but that's all I could add. Besides, this chapter is supposed to mostly be about Vash and Meryl. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! 


	6. Promises

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Trigun. But I wish I did own Vash( damn he's sexy). Anyways, just don't sue me.  
  
Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter, but it's not that explicit. Even so, if you don't like sex, please don't read and complain to me.  
  
Chapter 6: Promises  
  
It was past sunset by now, and Wolfwood still hadn't found Millie. He sat quietly at a near saloon, eating his dinner solemnly. He had searched for over a day, and still found nothing. He didn't understand, where could she possibly go? She wasn't the type to be running away, but then again, had he really known Millie that well? He was in love with her, but he still hadn't known her that long. Guilt overcame Wolfwood once again that day. Why had he hurried her into something like that? She really had no idea what was going on, or even what he was doing to her.  
Wolfwood furiously slapped a twenty on his table, and stood up to leave, leaving half of his dinner growing cold. He couldn't eat, not at a time like this, he had to find Millie. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He thought of Millie and how she hates it when he smokes, but still continued to light it, taking a slow puff. He slowly made his way out of the saloon, dragging his feet wearily.  
" Millie, where are you?" He took a moment to look up at the star- filled sky. He needed to find her, he needed her love.  
" Mr. Priest, you better get home, I'm sure Vash and Meryl are worried," A familiar voice spoke softly.  
Wolfwood's eyes widened and a slight smile crept up on his face. He shot his head around and there she was, staring at the sky, hands in her pockets.  
" Millie where have you been?" Wolfwood stumbled towards her and threw his arms around her, but she didn't react.  
" Mr. Priest, please tell Meryl not to worry, I'll be staying with my family from now on," Millie said, her eyes still fixed on the sky.  
Wolfwood slowly pulled away, and stared at her eyes. They weren't bright and happy like the used to be, but instead cold and frightening.  
" Why are you calling me that?" He backed away from her.  
" It's only proper to call you that..." She finally looked at him and forced a fake smile.  
She paused and stared up at the sky again. " It's not like we're in love or anything..." He could feel the hurt in her voice even though she tried hard not to show it. Tears welled in Wolfwood's eyes and he clinched his fists tightly.  
" H-how..... How can you say that!" He was yelling by now, but Millie still ignored him.  
" Tell Mr. Vash that I'll miss him," She turned away from Wolfwood, not looking back once.  
" Don't you understand?! I love you!" He yelled back at her, but she didn't answer, she just kept walking.  
Wolfwood feel to his knees, trying hard to fight the tears. How could she say that to him? All the love they shared? All the dreams they created? It can't just melt away from her memory, can it?  
  
Meryl sat on her bed wiping the tears away from her chapped cheeks. She had been crying all day. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was permanently dampened by her tears. She hadn't eaten anything for over a day, but she couldn't, everytime she tried to leave her room, she thought of Vash and that stupid bitch Serena. Even so, her stomach was constantly upset, so she hadn't even had an appetite. She was so tired, she couldn't sleep last night, not after that sight. She was litterally killing herself over him, but why? What's the big deal? She told him she couldn't love him, so it's only obvious he was supposed to move on. Maybe it's because she was the one who ruined it for them, whatever it was, she hated herself for it.  
Suddendly there was a faint knock on the door. " Meryl, it's me..." Vash's voice spoke softly to her, but she ignored it. She wasn't gonna face him.  
Vash paused and let out a slight sigh." Can't I at least talk to you?"  
Meryl glared at the door and narrowed her eyes, as if she was staring straight at Vash. " Don't you have some one to fuck?" Meryl had no idea why she even spoke to him, let alone say something so cold.  
Vash could feel the tears forming in his eyes, he felt like such an idiot. " P-please...please, can't you just listen to my side of the story?"  
Meryl could hear the sorrow in his voice, it seemed so sincere. Suddendly, she was the one who felt guilty." C-come in..."  
Vash slowly crept the door open, and peeked his head in. He felt his heart drop when he saw her. She looked terrible, like she had never slept in her life. He slowly made his way towards her, trying to get her attention, but she just kept staring out the window.  
" So what is it this time..." She chuckled dryly. Her gaze was still fixed out the window.  
" Meryl.... I'm sorry," He sat down next to her, nervously biting his lip. He glanced at her, and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
" I-I was drunk and-" He suddendly stopped, realizing that wasn't what he came to tell her.  
" Meryl," He grasped her hand tightly, and for once she looked at him, her eyes widening.  
" I-I know I can't love you forever, but I won't be living unless I'm with you," He paused and let the tears pour out of his eyes. " I'd rather love you for as long as you live, instead of living a long cold eternity, alone. Even if you die, you'd still be there in my heart, forever, and I would still love you."  
Meryl's voice choked. She couldn't speak. She couldn't breath. Vash was right there in front of her, confessing his love to her, but she couldn't do anything but stare.  
" Meryl, please...." He begged her, grasping her hand tighter.  
" V-Vash..." She finally broke out of her trance and wiped the tears from Vash's face. She suddendly forgot everything about Serena, she knew Vash loved her, and that's all that mattered to her.  
She moved closer to his face and kissed his cheek softly. " I love you," She whispered. " And I promise, for as long as I live, I will love you."  
Vash caressed her cheek with his finger and smiled. " And I promise, to love you forever, for you will always be in my heart."  
Meryl smiled and kissed his lips softly. Vash pulled away and smiled. He kissed her cheek, and slowly stood up to leave. As he turned around, he felt Meryl grasp his arm tightly and pull him towards her.  
" Show me that promise..." She said, pulling him back onto the bed. Vash knew exactly what she meant and started to take his shirt off, but Meryl stopped him.  
" No, no.... not yet, kiss me first," She pulled him onto her and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. She ran her toungue along every crevice in his mouth, feeling along his perfect teeth and smooth gums. He pulled away and stared into her deep blue eyes, gasping for breath.  
" Mer-"  
" Shhh, don't say anything," She hushed him. She layed down on the bed and pulled him on top of her. She slowly took his shirt off and felt along his muscular body. Vash blushed. Meryl saw the embarassment in his eyes and smiled, reassuring him. " Don't worry, you're perfect..."  
She felt along his scars and knew that's what made Vash so perfect. She leaned in and kissed him again, harder this time. She felt down his back, and she swore she heard him whimper. She sat up and slowly took her shirt off. Vash smiled and kissed down her neck towards her breasts. Meryl moaned softly at his kisses and pulled him closer. She felt him teasing her nipple with his tongue, and she moaned louder. She couldn't wait any longer, she wanted him now. Vash slowly felt along her hips towards her skirt, slowly pulling it off. He felt along her soft alabaster thighs and towards her womanhood, teasing her slightly. Meryl stopped him and turned his head so he was looking at her. " I've never done this before," She whispered, slightly embarrassed.  
" Shh, it's okay, let me handle it," He said, kissing her forehead. He unbuckled his pants and slowly pulled them off, tossing them on the floor. He wrapped his finger around her panties and pulled them off, his soft touch teasing her even more. Meryl shut her eyes tightly, she could feel his excited member on her thighs. She bit her lip nervously. Vash could feel her trembling underneath him. " Don't worry," He whispered, pulling her legs apart. He kissed along every part of her body, stopping at her womanhood. " Are you ready?" Meryl nodded and pulled Vash onto her, she couldn't wait any longer. He slowly pushed inside her and he could see the pain in her eyes. He went slowly, trying not to hurt her, but she felt so good to him. Meryl's cries were growing louder, and Vash stopped. " Are you okay?" He asked, his face full of worry.  
" No, don't stop!" She yelled, pulling him tighter against her body. Vash started again, going faster this time. Their moans were growing louder, and Meryl arched her head back, her breath quickening. They slowly became lost in a moment of bliss, thier bodies moving together. Meryl slowly came, screaming his name loudly. Vash came right afterwards and collapsed onto her, trying not to crush her tiny body. They layed there for a while, still holding each other tightly. With every last bit of energy, Meryl crawled under the covers, motioning Vash to follow. He slowly followed her, wrapping his arm around her tightly. She layed her head on his chest, and shut her eyes. If only they could stay like this forever....  
  
Wolfwood slowly dragged his feet as he walked through the lonely town. He felt like his whole life had ended, and he was in some kind of terrible afterlife. All he could think of was the cold look on Millie's face, and the sorrow he felt when he saw her. The only woman he had ever truly loved, was gone, and it was all his fault. He didn't know what to do. Should he go back home, and try to forget everything about Millie? Or should he search for her again? But he had a strange feeling that it was truly over, and there was no turning her back. He missed her sweet, innocent kisses, and the way she loved to touch him and hold him. He felt like taking his gun out and blowing his head off, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything.  
" Why Millie?! Why?!" He cried out into the cold night. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he wiped them away. He knew he couldn't give up, not after the love he felt with her. Suddendly a determined look overcame Wolfwood's face. He wasn't gonna give up, not today, not tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you liked it! I'll be posting more soon, so please check back soon. Be generous and please review! Thanx! 


	7. Unshed Tears

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Trigun. But I wish I did own Vash( damn he's sexy). Anyways, just don't sue me.  
  
~ I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just started school and things have been kinda hectic so just bear with me. Some of you were starting to think that was the end of the fanfiction, but dont worry, there's alot more to come of this story!!~  
  
*By the way, please, please visit my fictionpress.com page. Ive recently posted a romance story (kinda like this one), but unfortunately, no one has reviewed and told me what they thought of it! If you have any free time, I would really appreciate it if you visited my page at www.fictionpress.com/~foxyangel517 . Thanx!!  
  
This is a song I dedicate to the forever saddened Wolfwood:  
  
So this is odd, the painful realizations that all has gone wrong.  
  
And nobody cares at all, and nobody cares at all.  
  
So you buried all your lovers clothes and burned the letters lover wrote,  
  
But it doesn't make it any better. Does it make it any better?  
  
And the plaster dented from your fist in the hall where you had your first kiss  
  
Reminds you that the memories will fade.  
  
So this is strange,  
  
Our sidestepping has come to be a brilliant dance where nobody leads at all,  
  
Where nobody leads at all  
  
And the picture frames are facing down  
  
And the ringing from this empty sound is deafening and keeping you from sleep.  
  
And breathing is a foriegn task, and thinking's just too much to ask.  
  
And you're measuring your minutes by a clock thats blinking eights  
  
This is incredible. Starving, insatiable, yes, this is love for the first time.  
  
Well you'd like think that you were invincible.  
  
Yeah, well weren't we all once before we felt loss for the first time.  
  
Well this is the last time.  
  
This is the last time.......  
  
Brilliant Dance, Dashboards Confessional  
  
Chapter 7: Unshed Tears  
  
It had been three weeks since Millie ran away and Wolfwood had finally come home. He shuffled his tired body into Meryl's apartment, acting as if he had never left. But you could tell just by looking at him that he was miserable. He hadn't showered in a least a week, and his chin was growing a bit of a stubble. His light blue eyes were disguised in dark bags that hung just below his eyes. His fatigued form made its way towards his bedroom slowly, but he was stopped by a familiar voice.  
" Where is she?" Meryl's voice was low, but still overbearing.  
Wolfwood turned his head slightly to look at her, but he didnt say anything, he just stared at her, trying hard to hide his pain.  
" Answer me!!" Meryl's anger was overcoming her now, and tears were staining her reddened cheeks.  
" S-she says not to worry, that she's living with her family now...." Wolfwood's voice was barely a whisper, but Meryl heard every word he said.  
" What?! You talked to her?! Wha-"  
" Listen, that's just what she told me, don't take it out on me!" Wolfwood's voice suddendly became brassy and clear. Meryl jumped back at the anger in his voice.  
" B-but, don't you love her?" Meryl said, lowering her voice.  
Wolfwood paused and gripped his bedroom doorknob tightly. " I did..." He turned his head away as he made his way into his bedroom and shutting the door behind him gravely.  
Meryl's breath caught in her chest. She knew Wolfwood still loved her, you could tell by the pain in his voice and the blank look on his face. She turned her face down to stare at the cold, wooden floor. She missed Millie so much. She was the one who made Meryl's apartment seem so lively and sanguine. But now with her gone, everything seemed dead and time was so slow. She was her only best friend in the world and the only person who could respect her fully as a member of her family. In fact, Millie was the only one who taught her to finally start talking to her family and finally respect the fact that they will always be there for her. But Millie was her family. She was the one Meryl never realized she had until she was gone. And now Meryl felt so empty without her.  
  
" Wolfwood! You're back!" Vash said happily, running towards his friend who had just entered the room, " Did you bring Millie back?'  
Vash paused when he saw the look on Wolfwood's face. The gentle face he used to have was now twisted with pain and agony, and his light blue eyes were dull and unattainable. The wide smile plastered on Vash's face slowly pressed into a frown, and he turned his head away, he couldn't look at the bleak look on his face anymore.  
" She decided to stay with her family..." Wolfwood finally stammered after a long silence between them.  
Vash didn't say anything, he couldn't, there was nothing to say. He bit his lip nervously as the silence sank in once again. Vash glanced at Wolfwood's face again and saw a slight tear staining his coarse cheek. Wolfwood quickly wiped the tear away and looked into Vash's eyes for the first time in a few weeks.  
" She called me Mr. Priest...." He said, his eyes brimming with tears. Vash reached out to comfort his friend, but Wolfwood refused, pushing him away. " I think I-I'd rather be alone..." Wolfwood stuttered, throwing himself onto his bed. Vash was full of concern, but he knew he had better give him some time alone. He sighed slightly and he turned his back to his friend.  
" I know she loves you, no matter what happens..." Vash's voice was hesitant, yet still full of guidance. Before Wolfwood could say anything, Vash made his way out the door and shut it behind him. He felt terrible for turning his back on Wolfwood, but he knew he needed his time alone. But he was almost positive that Millie would've come back, she's not the type to just up and leave. And when she did make up her mind, it was almost never changed, she was very headstrong. But why would she leave Wolfwood like that? She loved him, you could see it when she smiled, her eyes became so beautiful and candid when she was around him. She wasn't scared.... Was she?  
  
" She's gone... Isn't she?"  
Vash glanced over at the troubled Meryl standing at the end of the hall. She had her arms wrapped around her tiny frame, enveloping her emotions from the outside world. Her face was turned away, clearly hiding the tears forming in her glassy eyes.  
" N-no... She'll be back.." Vash made his way towards Meryl and wrapped his broad arms around his lover protectively.  
" N-no, I think you're wrong, she'd be back by now, wouldn't she?" Meryl's voice broke up as she spoke, and tears were starting to force themselves down her cheeks. She buried her head in Vash's chest, pulling herself closer to him.  
" What did that bastard do to her!" Meryl's voice was painful and unsincere. She knew she didn't mean what she said, but she often took emotions she couldnt handle on other people.  
Vash hushed her and pulled her closer. " Don't worry, I know she loves Wolfwood, she'll be back..." Vash whispered, stroking her short dark blue locks gracefully.  
Meryl's face was twisted with worry, but she still managed to force a fake smile at his hopeful remark. She buried her head into Vash's chest again and hugged him tightly.  
" P-please.... Promise me you'll never leave like she did...." Meryl mumbled into his shoulder.  
" Meryl, I love you, I would never do that..." He said, turning her head to look into her perplexed eyes.  
" Yes, but that's what Millie told Wolfwood...." She replied softly, tears pouring out of her eyes.  
" She'll be back, I promise..." Vash whispered into her ear. Meryl didn't say anything, she just smiled and kissed his cheek softly.  
  
It had been well over an hour since Wolfwood had been home, and he still sat in the same spot that Vash had left him in, his body pulled tightly into a ball. He felt shame and hate towards the love Millie and him shared. Why did love have to betray him like that? She was everything he ever wanted, so why did she leave like that? He wanted to cry so badly, but it seemed all the tears he could cry had been shed. How could he move on after a love like that? It was so pure and real, nothing would ever amount to it.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry bout that, but its kinda a short chapter, but don't worry I'm going to update soon! I hope you all liked it! This chapters kinda a tearjerker, but thats always part of a great romance story, right? Nevermind my dumass, just review ~_~. 


	8. Intertwined Destinies

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Trigun. But I wish I did own Vash( damn he's sexy). Anyways, just don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 8: Intertwined Destinies  
  
It had been over a week since Wolfwood had been home, and he still hadn't said a word to Meryl and Vash. They were beginning to worry if he was thinking anything suicidal. They had never seen him this depressed and it was starting to get a little disturbing the way everything in his life was suddendly so terrible. Meryl tried to explain to him that he had to move on someday, but he just glared at her, not saying one word. Even Vash tried to cheer him up a little by taking him to the bar to meet girls, but of course, Meryl was very pissed at this action, but she figured if it cheered Wolfwood up, then she'd rather them go to the bar and meet whores.  
  
It didn't.....  
  
He didn't say one word the whole time even though he had girls all over him, it's like they weren't even there to them. He just sat there staring blankly as he sipped his Schmirnoff on the rocks. Vash ate the attention up, but Wolfwood was different, he almost seemed bothered by the attention.  
After numerous tries, Vash and Meryl finally gave up on him, hoping he'd finally come to his senses someday. So they left him alone, to do what he pleased.  
  
" Do you think Millie misses me?" Meryl voice piped up once again, waking Vash from his sleep.  
" Meryl.... please, I'm trying to sleep," Vash chuckled as he rolled over in bed to look his lover in the eyes.  
" I'm sorry, I just miss her, you know?" Meryl explained, moving closer to Vash.  
" It's okay, she'll come back..." Vash mumbled, trying to drift off to sleep.  
" Okay... Good night, Vash.." Meryl whispered in Vash's ear, brushing a light kiss on his lips.  
Vash didn't say anything, he was already asleep. Meryl chuckled lightly as she stroked his cheek lightly. Its amazing how innocent he can look when he sleeps...  
Vash was sound asleep, but Meryl laid in bed staring out the window at the stars twinkling brightly in the sky. She couldn't get her mind off the only best friend she ever had. Millie was her hope when times were hard, and her guidance when she needed it most. She didn't know how she had survived even a few weeks without her. But she knew she shouldn't go persuade her to come back, because that was Millie's descision, not hers. And she figured she might come back someday to visit her, right?  
  
Whatever the reason, she knew Millie would always be her first and only true friend, no matter how far apart they were.  
  
Meryl rolled over to look at Vash's flawless face. He was so perfect to her, everything about him was exactly what she'd ever hoped for. And then it suddendly hit her, Wolfwood must feel the same way about Millie as she does to Vash. Meryl had no idea what she would ever to do herself if Vash left, and she suddenly started to understand how Wolfwood felt, and why he felt so miserable. She felt almost guilty for telling him to move on, when she knew she couldn never move on if Vash ever left.  
She glanced over at Vash again. She loved to watch him sleep, he looked so peaceful. Ever since her and Vash started sharing the same bed, she could almost never fall asleep because she was always watching and studying him when he was sleeping. She felt so complete when she was near him, and she never wanted to miss one moment spent with him.  
Meryl glanced out the window one last time, fixing her gaze upon the two moons that were incandescent in the dark, night sky. As she looked upon the beautiful night sky, she felt a stray tear grazing along her cheek.  
  
Vash awoke to the bright sunlight piercing through his eyes, causing him to squint his eyes tightly. He sat up quietly and glanced over at Meryl, who was still sleeping peacefully. He knew it must've been at least ten o'clock, but he didn't care, it was a saturday morning. He laid his head down on Meryl's chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. His wrapped his arm around her, trying to take in as much of her warmth as he could. Meryl slowly opened her eyes and glanced down at Vash, who was squeezing her tightly.  
" Hey..." She said quietly, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up more.  
" Hey," He said moving towards her face and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
" Morinin'," Meryl said greeting him with a light kiss on the lips.  
Vash smiled at her and hugged her even tighter. He loved being close to her, especially on Saturday mornings because they could sleep in as long as they wanted.  
" What time is it?" Meryl sat up abruptly. Vash let out a slight whine and pulled her back down next to him.  
" It doesn't matter..." He said, kissing every section of exposed skin on Meryl's shoulder.  
Meryl chuckled lightly." It doesn't?" She joked, wrapping her arms around him. Vash smiled and nestled his head on Meryl's shoulder. He slowly traced his finger along Meryl's jawline and towards her lips. He moved his face close to her face to look into her eyes deeply. She smiled at him and gave him a sweet, innocent kiss, stroking his soft blonde hair.  
" I should make breakfast..." Meryl said, pulling away to look Vash in the eyes.  
" Noo..." Vash whined, trying to hold her down, but Meryl pushed her tiny body out of his grasp and made her way towards the bedroom door.  
" Now you know I don't like to stay in bed this late," Meryl told him, placing a hand on her petite hip.  
" Awww..." Vash whined again, putting on his best puppy dog face.  
Meryl rolled her eyes and chuckled at him as she made her way out of their bedroom. Man did she have him figured out...  
  
Meryl made her way into the kitchen and sighed at the mess it had become last night after dinner. There was plates all over the place and the food had been left out to grow stale. It shows men never volunteer to do any work....  
  
" Need some help?" A very familiar voice called to her quietly.  
Meryl's eyes widened. " Millie?!" Meryl's voice was bewildered and shocked. She didn't know what to say when she layed her eyes her best friend, sitting peacefully on the sofa. She had no idea how she hadn't noticed her when she walked in the kitchen.  
" I noticed it was kinda a mess in there.." Millie joked, trying to break the suprised look on Meryl's face.  
" Oh my god Millie! Where the hell have you been?" Meryl ran towards her and threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly. Millie jumped back a little at first, but continued to hug her back, smiling brightly.  
" Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Millie said, pulling away to look into Meryl's eyes.  
" MILLIE!!!!" Vash came charging in, practically attacking her with his hug.  
" Well, hello Mr. Vash," Millie joked.  
" Millie, I'm curious, why'd you come back?" Meryl asked, a perplexed look on her face.  
Millie's bright smile slowly pressed into a frown, and she turned her head away. There was a long silence as Millie shuffled her body uncomfortably. Vash and Meryl glanced at each other with confused looks on their faces, waiting for an answer from Millie.  
" W-well, I m-mean, I guess I came to see Wolfwood mostly..." Millie's voice trailed off, and she pulled on a stray hair, twirling it around her finger nervously.  
Meryl knew it was more than that. " What's wrong Millie?"  
" I-I mean I came to tell you guys too...." Millie paused again, biting her lip tensely.  
" Tell us what?" Vash was so dumbfounded.  
There was another long pause and the dead silence practically suffocated Meryl to death. She wanted know what was eating her best friend.  
  
" Im pregnant."  
  
Vash and Meryl's jaws dropped, but soon after, their lips curved into a wide smile.  
" Oh my god Millie!! That's wonderful!!" Meryl threw her arms around her friend, she tuly felt happy for her.  
" You mean I'm gonna be an uncle?" Vash said excitdely.  
" Well, I guess you could it refer to yourself as that." Millie laughed, blushing slightly from embarrassment.  
" Have you told your family?" Meryl asked happily.  
" Well, no.. actually, I mean, my family's a little wierd about having a baby out-of-wedlock, so I came to you guys first," Millie voice was suddendly lowered to a whisper.  
" Oh, well were always here for you.." Vash said happily, giving her a pat on the back.  
" You can stay here if you'd like," Meryl suggested, " I mean, only if you want to."  
" Yes, I'd like that," Millie's face brightened up, " Do I get my old room back with you, Meryl?"  
Meryl blushed slightly, remembering that Millie had no idea her and Vash were seeing each other. Meryl cleared her throat nervously and glanced at Vash with a helpless look on her face.  
" W-well... no... I mean, n-not anymore.." Meryl tried to explain to Millie.  
" Oh," Millie was very confused.  
" Well," Meryl glanced at Vash one last time, " Vash and I share a room together,"  
" You do? How come?" Millie was always being so innocent. Vash laughed at her remark, and pulled Meryl next to him.  
" Well, because we love each other," Vash said, holding Meryl tightly.  
" Really?!" Millie seemed even more excited now then she did about the baby, " Oh, wow, that's great I always knew you guys should be together!!"  
Millie clapped her hands together excitidely, " So much has happened since I've been gone!"  
" Well actually, I think you'd better go talk to Wolfwood, he's been so miserable since you left. He hasn't even said one word to us the whole time!" Meryl explained, pulling away from Vash's grip.  
" Yes, I guess you're right," Millie said, standing up shakily. She let out a slight sigh and made her way towards Wolfwood's bedroom. So many thoughts played through her head. She didn't know what to say to him when she saw him. She wondered if he still loved her, or if he ever did in the first place. She nervously placed her hand on the doorknob and shut her eyes tightly. She jiggled the doorknob slightly and slowly swung the door open, staring at the ground.  
" Millie?!" It was the first thing Wolfwood had said in a long time.  
" Hey Nicolas..." Millie said, still not looking in his eyes.  
" Nicolas?" Wolfwood's voice was suddendly full of happiness as he ran towards her, throwing his arms around her.  
" Never leave me like that again!" Wolfwood face was already stained with tears of happiness.  
Millie chuckled lightly. " I won't..."  
" But why? Why'd you come back?" Wolfwood looked into Millie's eyes, they were warm and happy again....  
" W-well... Lots of reasons.." Millie said, sitting him down on the bed. She sat down next to him and placed her hand in his, lacing her fingers in his.  
" Nicolas..." She let out another sigh, and turned her face away.  
" Huh?" Wolfwood was even more confused than Vash and Meryl.  
" I love you, I want you to know that..." Millie said, beating around the bush.  
" I love you too..." Wolfwood said, kissing her cheek softly, " Tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
" I'm pregnant..." Millie shut her eyes tightly, she didn't want to see the look on his face.  
  
The silence was killing her, why wasn't he saying anything? She opened her slightly, and to her suprise, Wolfwood looked the happiest he ever did in his life. Tears of happiness were flowing down his face, and his lips were pressed into a wide smile, his eyes spakling brightly.  
" I'm gonna be a father?" He finally said after a long pause.  
Millie nodded, tears of happiness also sprang in her eyes. Wolfwood chuckled pleasently, and he hugged Millie tightly.  
  
" This is the happiest day of my life..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! Finally a happy chapter, lol. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please review!! And don't forget to visit my Fiction Press page also ( My name is Foxyangel517)!! Thanx a lot!! 


End file.
